


Who is texting you?

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* “Mickey won't talk to Ian for a petty reason. Everyone makes bets of how long before Mickey goes back to Ian.”Ian gets a text while he is with Mickey and Mickey overreacts.





	Who is texting you?

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Mickey and Ian were at the Gallagher house repainting the kitchen when Ian’s phone went off.   
Mickey looked up at Ian with his eyebrows raised, “who the hell is texting you?”  
Ian just ignored Mickey and went and got his phone from the counter.   
“Hey asshole, I just spoke to you. If I am here, then who is texting you?”

Ian looked at his phone confused before replying, “Yeah Mick, I heard you. It’s Sue.”   
“If it was Sue, you wouldn’t have taken so long to reply to me” Mickey said putting the paint brush down.   
Ian laughed in disbelief, “are you being serious right now?”   
“As a fucking heart attack” Mickey said sounding incredibly angry and making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room to leave.   
“Mick, wait!” Ian called out and followed him.   
“Here” Ian tossed his phone at Mickey; Mickey caught it and started scrolling through Ian’s message list.   
The list literally had texts from Sue, Fiona, Lip and Mickey.   
“Still don’t believe you, bye” Mickey threw Ian his phone, flipped him the bird and walked out of the Gallagher house. 

Ian just scratched his head and walked back into the kitchen to finish up painting.   
A few hours had gone by and Fiona and Liam entered the house to see Ian sitting on the floor painting.   
“Hey Ian, I thought Mickey was supposed to help you paint today?” Fiona was taking some groceries out of a bag and looking at Ian with confusion.   
Ian got up and helped his sister unload the groceries, “he got pissed and left.”  
Lip, Debbie and Carl walked into the Gallagher house just as Ian said that.  
“Who’s pissed?” Lip said to Ian.   
“Mick” Ian looked down at the floor with sad eyes.  
“ Isn’t he always pissed though?” Debbie said trying to lighten the mood.   
“This time it’s at me Debs” Ian sat down at the kitchen table. 

Fiona and Lip saw how sad Ian was about the situation so they motioned for everyone to sit down at the table. They all sat with Ian who was on the verge of tears, Lip broke the silence by saying, “Well what happened?”   
Ian cleared his throat, “Well we were painting and Sue text me and he thought I was texting someone else.”   
Carl finally realized what was going on, “so he thinks you’re cheating?”   
“Yeah Carl, but here’s the thing. I even gave him my phone and he looked through the entire thing and he still got pissed and left” Ian was addressing the table now.   
“He’s probably just mad because he felt stupid for thinking you were cheating” Fiona said nonchalantly.  
“ That’s seriously petty as fuck” Lip laughed. 

“Should I be doing something? He won’t text me back or answer my calls.”  
Ian looked sad and couldn’t shake the feeling away.   
“Honestly, I think he’ll talk to you by tomorrow” Fiona shrugged.  
“ Next week” Carl laughed.   
“Give it a few more hours” Lip smiled and Debbie nodded in agreement. 

“I’m going to go take a shower” Ian said walking up the stairs.  
“ Dinner will be ready in an hour” Fiona yelled as Ian walked up stairs. 

Everyone had already sat and ate dinner and Mickey still wasn’t talking to Ian.  
Ian sat in the living room with his siblings and watched a movie while continuously checking his phone.   
“Soon” whispered Fiona as she got up to go make popcorn. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Ian jumped up and ran over to the door.  
Mickey was standing there; Ian couldn’t help but smile ear to ear.   
“You gunna let me in or what?” Mickey said pushing past Ian.  
“ Told you” yelled both Lip and Debbie as they high-fived.  
Ian just ignored them and led Mickey up to the bedroom.


End file.
